Happily Ever After
by Gabzter
Summary: Who would have said that bumping with that boy will change your life? He helped you change the perspective of life and made you believe in happily ever after again, becuase they do exist.


I don't own anything...  
>This story was created for Big Time Rush One Shot Day on February 6 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Let's make a recap on your life: Your mother had died when you had 2, you barely remembered her. You lived with your dad and your 4 brothers. You were the youngest of all, your dad was rich, basically anyone would say you had a perfect life. You always got what you wanted, you were captain of the volleyball and basketball team, ever single guy wanted to date you, had the coolest cloth, and could play drums, and even you were a model; basically everything a teen girl would love to have. But the problem was, your father was never home, and your brothers had their own life, for the modeling they expected to much from you, and you only did it to make your father happy, because you simply would like to skate or play drums every day, but you couldn't; your dad expected a lot from you, and you did not want to let him down. Your name is Alex and have 17, your older brother is John and has 23, then comes Jake who has 21, Mark who has 20 and Nick who has 18. John is engaged to a beautiful chef and is planning to get married soon; Jake is studying to become a business man, Mark is starting college and is going to study acting, Nick is a senior at your school, and he is also your best friend.<p>

It was a normal day, as usual you woke up, shower, got dressed and head to school. You felt normal, which was stranger, you usually put on a fake smile and pretend everything was perfect when in reality it wasn't. You got in the car with Nick and he drove you to school.

As you entered school, every single guy turned around to see you, and almost every single girl looked at you in a bitchy way, but you didn't care about any of them.

"See you at break I guess, little sister." Nick said as he went to his locker.

"Sure, bro. See ya later." You said as you entered your first period, Math. What a way of starting the day.

You weren't paying attention in class, instead you were drawing all around your notebook, and wanting the class to end, you already knew how to do what the teacher was teaching, your brothers tutored you with more advance things.

"Mrs. Alexandra, will mind and telling me the answer of number three?" your teacher said.

"Yes, Mr. Johnson, it's 23." you answered.

"Very good" he said.

And the bell ringed, finally you could leave to English, you were reading a book, so you didn't mind at all going to your class.

While you were going to your other class, you bumped into someone and your papers fly all around the floor.

"Seriously?" you said.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you" the boy said as he helped you pick your stuff up.

"No, don't worry, I should have been paying attention too." You said finally looking up into his eyes, those beautiful green eyes, with that dirty blond hair and OMG those dimples he had.

"I'm Kendall" He said stretching his hand.

"I'm Alex" you said shaking his hand.

"Well, I guess I will see you around Alex." he said and left.

You had never seen him before at school, he must be new. You enter to your classroom and you couldn't concentrate on what you were reading, the only thing on your mind where those eyes and dimples and that amazing smile he had.

Finally break came over and you went to the cafeteria and looked for Nick, you weren't hungry at all and he had already gotten his food.

"Sup sister?" Nick said.

"Not much..." you answered.

When you lift your view you see Kendall and 3 other guys walking straight to the table where you were sitting.

"Hey man" the shortest one said.

"Mind if we sit here?" the tallest one said.

"Nick, when were you planning to tell us about her?" the other asked.

"Hey Alex, nice to see you again." Kendall said

"Hey Kendall." you replied.

Everyone was in shock, they couldn't believe you already knew Kendall.

"You two already know each other?" Nick asked.

"Well, I bumped into her a while ago" Kendall answered.

"Who are you guys?" you asked, wanting to know who the other boys were.

"My name is Carlos" the shortest one said.

"James" the tallest one said.

"Logan" the other one said.

"Nice meeting you guys, you new right? I'm Alex." you said.

"Yeah" they all answered including Kendall.

"Woah, wait" Logan said.

"What?" Nick said.

"We are talking to THE ALEX?" Logan said again.

"What do you mean with THE ALEX?" you asked him.

"You are like every single guys dream, every girl wants to be like you, I mean, once we entered here they talked us about you, and how you are and..." Logan trailed off.

"And what Logan?" you asked.

"And that no one ever talks to you, or is friends with you, because you are always mean and don't care about other people." He finished.

"Are you serious they say that about her?" Nick said mad.

"Yeah, well that was what they told us." James said.

"I guess you are mad Nick, but she is your girlfriend and you know those things aren't true" Carlos said.

Nick and You simply laughed at the idea, of you two being boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Why are you laughing?" Kendall asked.

"HE is not my boyfriend, eww" you said.

"She is my sister, you idiots!" Nick said.

All of their faces seemed happy when you clarified that, unfortunately you couldn't talk more, because the bell rang and you had to go to class.

The rest of the day was long and boring as always, you didn't have any homework or anything to do at home, which was a good thing, because you had a photo-shoot.

School day was over and you went over to your locker to leave all the books, cause you weren't going to be needing them.

"Hey, I see you again" Kendall said.

"Oh, hey, yeah apparently" you said to him.

"So Alex, we are neighbors" he said with a cute smile.

You laughed a bit, "Yeah it appears we are" you finally said.

"Oh well, see you tomorrow Kendall" you said and walk away.

"Goodbye" you hear him say.

You started walking to Nick's car and saw he was waiting on someone else, apart from you.

"Hey Alex, you have a photo-shoot today right?"

"Yeah, why Nick?"

"Mind if I go with you and a couple of friends too?"

"Umm, well who are your friends who are going?"

"Well, Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos."

You were in shock, you didn't want to any of them see you model, but you saw the four of them laughing and approaching Nick's car, they were new and you actually liked them. You had to say yes, you had no other option.

"Yeah, sure whatever." you finally told Nick.

"Cool! Thanks Alex!"

"Hey Alex!" Mandy said.

Why is Mandy talking to me? She is the popular girl who spreads the rumors about you, even though everyone wanted to be like you, you didn't consider yourself popular, you liked being with your brother even if this was his last year.

"Hello Mandy, in what can I help you?" you said to her, James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall arrived at the same she did, yeah she wanted me to present her the new guys.

"I was wondering if you could help me with the math homework we have please, I don't understand a thing of what we are learning." she said not taking her eyes of James.

"Umm Mandy, we don't have homework, and sorry today I can't, maybe tomorrow in study hall or in the afternoon?" you said to her

"Oh, okay. Tomorrow will be." she said and left.

"Who her?" James asked.

"Mandy, head cheerleader, bully." You answered to him.

"SHOT-GUN IN FRONT!" Logan screamed.

So your brother got into the car and so did Logan in the front sit. It was Carlos, James, Kendall and you in the back, good thing is that the four actually fit in the back of the car, because it was big. You were sitting in the between James and Kendall.

"So man, where are we going?" Carlos asked.

"Alex has to a photo-shoot today, so we are going to see her model and then head to my house."

"You model?" Kendall asked you.

"Yeah, I do" you said coldly.

"You don't like too?" James asked.

"It's complicated, and I don't want to talk about it." You said.

"Ok, we are here." Nick said

You all came out of the car and head inside the modeling building. As soon as you put a foot through that door a bunch of people started to walk faster and moving out of your way.

"Woah, what is the hurry? They seemed calmed before you entered Alex." Nick said.

"Yeah, well we have to work fast..." you replied to him.

"ALEX! DEAR! Move faster please I need your hair and make-up done in 15 minutes!" you heard a French accent and immediately you knew it was Giorgo, the photographer.

"Yeah, Giorgo." You said.

"Who are these people?" he asked

"Um my friends. You don't mind they stay right?"

"Not at all..." he finally said, you knew he wasn't happy about it, but if he didn't let them stay you would probably cause a scene, which you had never done, you only said you would.

They worked on your hair and make-up, and finally you head yourself to the dressing room.

"Hello darling, I bet you'll like today's wardrobe." Jerry said.

"Hey Jerry, and how come?"

"Well, today is tomboy still a girl looks" he answered.

"AWESOME!" you said as you saw your cloth.

For the first couple of photos, you were going to be wearing: jean shorts, an electric blue tank top, with a white vest, knee-high pink socks, and combats boots; you wore a gold key long necklace and your hair wavy. You left the dressing room, and head to the photo-shooting scene, you also saw Nick, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan sitting there in front of the scenery.

"Woah! You are a different girl Alex!" Nick teased you.

"Ha-ha Nick so funny..." you said crossing your arms.

"Even how did they let you sit in here?"

"Well, Nick said he was your brother and that we were your friends and we wanted to see you model" Kendall answered.

"Please leave, I hate people watching me model" you told them.

"Oh! But you look so pretty, please let us stay!" James said.

"Yeah, com'on Alex" Logan said

"What is the worst thing that could happen?" Carlos asked.

"That you laugh while I'm modeling..." you replied. But the truth was that you were ashamed that the guys would see you modeling, you disliked people observing you while you worked.

"Oh, seriously Alex we won't. I promise" Kendall said. The way he said that, so sincere and those green eyes looking deep into yours.

"Ugh, Fine! But if I see any of you laughing, I'll make Security remove you from here." You said as you walked to your position.

Finally the photo shoot was over, and none of the guys laughed or made any type of comments.

"Okay, let's go home so I can help you guys with the homework. Alex do you know if dad is back in town?" Nick said and asked you.

"Well, no Nick, I don't know..." you said.

"SHOT-GUN IN FRONT AGAIN!" Logan shouted.

"SHOTGUN WINDOW!" Kendall said

"SHOTGUN OTHER WINDOW!" Carlos shouted.

"Next to Carlos" James finally said.

You all got into the car, and sat silently until you arrive to your house/mansion, as some people said.

"Holy shi..." Logan said.

"Your house is HUGE man!" Carlos said scanning the place.

"Welcome to our humble house" you said.

Every one stepped inside the house, and headed to the playroom; you headed to your bedroom and then to the kitchen.

"Hey baby girl, how was the shooting?" Mark asked you.

"You know, normal." you answered him, without actually paying attention.

"What is the matter Alex?" Jake asked you, while he hugged you.

"When is dad coming home? He hasn't been here like for a week." You said looking through the fridge.

"He will come soon okay baby." John said.

You grabbed a bottle of water and headed to your drum set, which was next to the play room. You sat with the drum sticks on your hands and started playing. John came in just to let you know he was going out to dinner with Alice, and that Jake and Mark where headed out to eat pizza. That meant you and Nick where the only ones home, and the guys as well.

"Hey Alex, mind keep it low? We are doing homework." Nick said as he left to the playroom.

You put your drumsticks down, and decided to go and skate.

'Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, umm I'll go out to skate so I don't have the urge to play drums." You said to all the guys.

"You were the one playing?" James asked in shock.

"Yeppers." you answered to him

"Wow you are REALLY good" Kendall said.

"Be back for dinner girl." Nick said to you.

"Text me when it's ready" you told him and left.

You went to skate, you liked it, it helped think clearly about the things that were happening in your life, and you really wanted to see your dad, so you rested behind a tree and dialed your dad's number.

"Hey baby girl!" Your dad said.

"Hey dad! When you coming home?" you answered him.

"Well, tomorrow I'll sign the contract that means that by Friday I should be home. How was your day honey?" he asked, and when he called you honey you knew he was about to hang-up the phone.

"Always the same, yours?"

"Same here. Well I have to go, I promise I will call you later. Bye Alex!" he said and hanged up.

"Bye dad, I love you" you whispered to yourself.

Your brother texted you, which means you had to go back for dinner. You head yourself to the house. You got there eat and then the guys left, you talked with your dad and then you went to bed.

The rest of the week was really slow and boring, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan lived at your house, but you weren't so much at it, you had practice for a really important show you were going to participate in.

Finally it was Friday and you spent the whole weekend with your dad and your brothers.

The next couple of weeks, your dad was gone but came for the weekend, you hanged a lot with your brother and the guys, and you actually got to be really good friends with Kendall.

*Two weeks later*

Today you had a Basketball game at school.

"Alex!" you heard someone scream your name, just before the games started, you turned around and saw Kendall with a banner that said 'Go Tigers!'

"Sup?" you told him.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"A bit, but that doesn't matter." you answered him.

"Alex come here right now!" your coach said.

"Good Luck!" Kendall said to you, as he gave you a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"THANKS!" you screamed as you saw him going to sit next to your brother and the guys.

The games started and everything was going good, you scored the first couple of points, it was a tied game, the other team played very good, but never as your team. Break came and the score was 78-68 favor for your team. The break was over and you saw that Kendall's banner said something else, the 'Go Tigers!' was gone and the new one said 'Alex rules!', you were in shock, what was with him, not even your brother had a banner that had your name, and he wasn't your boyfriend. You were playing and only 30 seconds was left of the game, you were entering in a triple when someone from the other team tackled you and you hit your head really hard and the only thing you remember was hearing Kendall next to you: "Alex, Alex, come on wake up..."

You opened your eyes and you saw a white light, you weren't in your room, you looked around, and you saw you were in a hospital room. The door opened slowly and you saw 4 figures entering.

"Hey baby girl" Mark said.

"How are you feeling?" John asked you.

"Hey guys, well my head doesn't hurt anymore." you replied to them

"We brought you this" Jake finally said, putting a huge teddy-bear that had a basket-ball.

"Aww that is so cute! Thank you guys!" you said as you hugged them all.

"Sorry Alex but Jake and I have to go to college." Mark said.

"Don't worry guys." you said to them as you waved.

"Well Alex dad asked me to something for him, and I have to go too." John said as he kissed your head and left.

When John was leaving you saw a bunch of balloons outside your door and a figure you were sure you knew and the sweetest voice ever.

"Hey, you are up." Kendall said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I just woke up." you answered him.

"Brought you this." he said as he gave you the balloons.

"Aww thank you Kendall, you shouldn't have really."

"I wanted too." Kendall said as he sat next to you.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Alexandra Jones?" the doctor said.

"Yes, that would be me." you answered him.

"Well, you can leave now, just make sure to put some ice on that bump you have." The doctor said and left.

"How long have I been here?" you asked looking at Kendall.

"Well, the game was at 3 and they tackled you at 4:15 and it's 6 so, around two hours." he answered.

"Woah, but we won the game right?" You asked him, you were actually worried that you hadn't.

"Yeah, when they tackled you and you threw the ball, you actually scored, and our team won." Kendall said not removing his eyes from yours.

"Well, I have to go to the modeling thing, is Nick here?" you asked him, as he helped you get out of bed.

"Nope, he came here with you and then left back to school..." Kendall said as he helped get your things ready.

You signed a few documents and you were about to call Nick so he could pick you up, when Kendall approach to you.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I will call Nick so he can pick me up and take me to model." you answer him looking to your phone.

"I could take you if you want." he offered.

"I would love too." you replied him with a smile.

"Follow me then." he said with a smile too.

You went to his car and put all the balloons and the teddy-bear you had gotten. The car drive was silent, and you where looking out the window all the time, but you could feel Kendall glancing at you every now and then. We finally got to studio.

"I really don't want to do anything today..." you said with a sad voice.

"Can't you skip?" Kendall asked concerned.

"Nope, they are training me for a really important modeling, and if they choose me I'll be known worldwide and a bunch of other things." you said.

"You don't like modeling right?"

"It's complicated Kendall... Now I have to leave and practice, thanks for the ride." you told him as you walked out of the car, he grabbed your hand.

"Want me to stay?" He asked looking deep into your eyes.

"Would love too" you said smiling.

He let go of you and went to park the car, for this trainings you didn't have to change, you simply walked in the cat-walk and pose for the cameras, you only changed your shoes into high-heels once, because you didn't model with high-heels. You were laughing with the other models and having fun on a break when someone tapped your back. "Excuse me, Mrs. Alexandra Jones." a security guard said. "Yeah, in what may I help you?" you asked him. "This young boy says he comes with you, is that true?" the security guard moved and I saw Kendall waving at me. "Yeah he is." you told them, the security guard let him go, he walked next to you.

"Thanks for saving me" Kendall said.

"I am sorry, I forgot to say that I was bringing someone."

"Don't worry." He said and sat in a bench and saw you work.

It was 8:00pm and you could finally go.

"ATTENTION! Next Friday is the show, so I need every single model to please take care, and I will see you until Friday 3:00pm and the show starts 6:00pm." Giorgo said.

All the models started leaving in their own cars or with the boyfriends, you were the youngest model Giorgo had ever had, but he was proud of you.

"I really want to know why you don't like modeling" Kendall said grabbing your bag.

"Fine... but you can't tell anyone OK." you told him.

"Promised."

"Well, the reason is lame, I never liked to pretended to be someone, and when I model I have to pretend to be all girly and everything, I have to care a lot about my physical appearance and weight, things that I would love to ignore and just be me, I do a lot of exercise because of that, but my dad doesn't like for me to go and skate because he says I will hurt myself."

Kendall didn't make a sound while you told him, he was just walking to his car next to you, when you stop talking he pulled you in a tight hug, a hug you never wanted to leave, you felt so secure in his arms, you wanted for him to always be with you. After that you got in his car and he took you home.

The rest of the week went fast, and you didn't go out because of the show. Your dad was home all that week and he had promised you that he would be at your show showing his support for you.

Finally it is Friday and you are now at the Modeling gig. Giorgo was working hard with all the girls, you saw so many people fixing hair, making-up, a lot cloth all over the place, and a bunch of models you had never seen, you were so nervous for doing this, everyone here was way older than you, they all had at least 20, and you were barely 16.

The catwalk begun, and went out walking how they had told you and posing, when you could you scan all the public to find your dad, he was nowhere to be seen, but you spotted all your brothers and the guys, Mandy was there too, and some other girls and boys from your school. When you had a little break you went to look for your phone just to see you had a text message from your dad: 'honey I am really sorry for not being able to attend, I got called to a very important reunion.' You felt the anger and sadness rise up to you, you wanted to scream and cry, but instead you went got changed and walked again, with the fake smile you always had. When the show was over, you saw Nick and the guys come to you, but you grabbed your bag and ran to your dad's office, you had texted Nick before that you wanted some alone time. You ran 15 blocks until your dad's building, you went into the building, when you got to your dad's floor, the secretary didn't want to let you in, but you went in and opened his door to the reunion office.

"YOU FAILED ME!" You told him with tears running down your face.

"Honey I-" he was talking when you shut him down.

"YOU FAILED ME, JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER TIME YOU'VE HAD. I DON'T KNOW WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING TO MAKE YOU HAPPY, I PLAY VOLLEYBALL AND BASKETBALL YOUR FAVORITE SPORTS, WHEN I PLAY YOU NEVER GO! I MODEL FOR YOU! ONLY FOR YOU! BECAUSE I HATE MODELING! I HATE IT! YOU FAILED ME AS A DAD! AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I WANTED FOR YOU TO SEE ME THERE!" you screamed and all of his colleges were in shock.

"I-I-I rather be with mom, cause I know she will always be there for Me." you told him as you threw him the price, you had won, you were the face of modeling. You walked out of the building with red eyes, tears in your face, you sighed and walked back home, you got bored and started running until someone grabbed your arm.

"LET ME GO!" you screamed as you tried to get free. The person simply grabbed you and kissed you, when he pulled away he said "I have wanted to this for so long" Kendall.

You hugged him and buried your head in his chest as you cried, he hugged you back and stroke your hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No." for the first time ever you broke-down in front of someone and admitted you weren't ok.

"Well, will this change your mind?" he asked as he kissed you again with more passion.

"Be my girlfriend please" he said.

"Yes" you answered him.

You kissed again and he walked you back home.

Since that day your dad went to all your games and modeling gigs, and if he failed you knew Kendall was always there for you. Your brother John got married, Jake was the most important business man, Mark was going to act in a movie, Nick got a scholarship to become a doctor, Logan, Carlos, James and Kendall are now in a successful band and you well you graduated from high-school became a model, and drummer, you also acted and were engaged to Kendall. This meant the happily ever after ending for everyone.

The End!

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

Please review, they will help for future stories


End file.
